Hyperextension braces are previously known devices as may be seen for example from U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,407 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,472. Hyperextension braces typically use 3-point leverage systems wherein the brace includes supports engaging the sternum or the sub-clavicula region and the pelvic and pubic body region together with a support engaging the back in the lumbar and low thoracic region. They have proven effective in the treatment of vertebra problems such as compression fractures.
Even though the prior art hyperextension braces are working in principle, they may be improved in certain respects. For example the connections between different members of the brace often include screws and bolts, requiring tools to adjust the size of the brace. Typically they are made of metal parts which not only may be heavy but interfere with X-ray equipment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a hyperextension brace which is easy to fit on a patient without requiring any tools. Another object is to provide a hyperextension brace which do not interfere with X-ray equipment.